


Knights and Soldiers

by warriorbarrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela in Hell, Dean in Hell, Demon Bela Talbot, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorbarrd/pseuds/warriorbarrd
Summary: a demon!Bela perspective of Dean being saved from Hell. Adjacent to Season 10/demon!Dean
Relationships: Bela Talbot & Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Knights and Soldiers

It took her a long time to climb her way out. Years above; centuries down below. She’d met him there, years after she arrived, and seen him periodically through his time. Hell was vast but Lilith kept her favourites close by.  


She had felt her own change as the days of torture blurred into weeks, months, years. Slowly the corruption seeped through her flesh and muscles and into her bones. Darkness that she’d never felt in her human life ate at her soul, whipping her raw nerves til they bled black.

The day the angels came, she was sent to the front line. Lilith’s good little soldier. She wore her black eyes with a perverse sense of pride and as the battle raged she fell back with her battalion.

One goal, one mission.

Protect him. Defend him.

Give Alistair time to break him.

Oh, and he broke  _ so _ pretty.

He broke long before the angels reached him - years - yet they still fought towards him, determined to raise him for some future purpose.

She stood by his side until the end. The irony was not lost on her, and probably not on him but she never got the chance to ask. The angels came, burning bright and bloody, and destroyed most of her troop. She was unlucky enough to survive the onslaught; Lilith and Alistair took savage pleasure in the reprimand of the soldiers who failed.

The years passed. She studied, she learned; she watched the leaders change more than once.

Then she heard whispers, rumours, that he was coming home. He was so close to his own change back then, but they got to him before it was fully complete. Now, they said, he had black eyes and a blade of bone. He was a Knight.

She waited. They all waited.

A new whisper spread through the halls - the king had given him up. Sent him to be “cured” by his brother and his angel.  _ Lies _ . There was no cure for them; he would be tortured, killed, or both.

She gathered a crew and they started the gruelling journey topside. They needed to reach him before they killed him ... they needed to protect him. Bring him home.

Heaven had taken him once before. Now, they were going to get him back.


End file.
